The proposed research grant is to allow the continued participation of the Pediatric Hematology-Oncology Division at Duke University Medical Center in the cooperative clinical cancer research projects of the Southwest Oncology Group. These involve studies of the natural history, immunology and multimodal therapy of all childhood malignancies. The goal of these projects is to determine optimum care for children with cancer utilizing collaborative chemotherapy, surgery, radiation therapy, and immunotherapy studies performed by investigators from many medical centers. The Pediatric Hematology-Oncology Division at Duke has been an integral part of the SWOG for nearly 10 years. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Falletta, J.M., Arhelger, S.C., and Rich, R.R.: Isolation and characterization of phytohemagglutinin-responsive, concanavalin A-non-responsive human T lymphocytes, in Leukocyte Membrane Determinants Regulating Immune Reactivity, Eds. V.P. Eijsvogel, D. Roos, W.P. Zeijlemaker. New York, N.Y.: Academic Press, Inc. 1976, p. 247. Komp, D.M., George, S.L., Falletta, J.M., Land, V.J., Starling, K.A., Humphrey, G.B., and Lowman, J.: Cyclophosphamide-asparaginase-vincristine-prednisone induction therapy in childhood acute lymphocytic & non-lymphocytic leukemia. Cancer 37:1243-1247, March '76.